Dream Into Me
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Dream within me, Dream me to life, Dream all your might, Dream withing me. I'm not real, I never will be. You're not real, and you cant save me.


Spoot: time for an over haul!

Duo: Ok, this one was floating for a while too!

Spoot: Indeed, sit back and enjoy!

Dream Into Me

"Jack...Jack...wake up! you're going to be late."

This woman's voice sounded real enough, so Duo opened his eyes. He was in a room he did not recognize, but the decorations seemed familiar. He rolled onto his back when he felt a chilled, small, soft hand touching his foot. He spotted the woman. Long brown hair, big blue eyes, and the sweetest smile. "Jack, let's go!" She snapped, shaking his foot. "Who's Jack?" He asked, his voice groggy. He sat up. His hair falling over his shoulder. "Oh please, not this again. you're going to be late for school. Don't make me come back in here." She said, slapping his foot, playfully, then leaving.

Duo threw his legs over the bed, and looked around. Yeah, the room looked real enough, and he seemed to recognize it...but, couldn't figure out where he was. Who was that woman? What did she mean he was going to be late for school. He never attended as far as he knew. He was a Gundam Pilot. A solder. He scratched his head. Why was he here? Had he missed something? He remembers laying down on an old cot, resting next to Heero, and when he awoke, he was here. He got up, standing. Things were not as they should be, yet, seemed so right.

"Jack!" Came the call from somewhere in the house. "YEAH!" Duo called back, not knowing what else to do. "Toni called, he says he's on his way. Are you dressed!" Duo looked around the room for his black preacher outfit he got from the church years ago. All he saw was an old red and black tee, crumpled on the floor, among a book bag, and something resembling a radio. "In a minute!" He hollered. Now, who the hell was Toni? He shook his head, this was a dream, that's all there was to it.

He got his cloths on. reminding himself to find the outfit when he woke up. Remember, tore up blue jeanes, and a black and red band tee. He ran down some stairs, and entered a warm looking, old fashioned living room. A painters table right in the middle of it. He raised his brow. The woman appeared out of a small kitchen, drying her hands. "That's what you found to put on...Oh...Jack." She whined. "It's clean!" Duo said. She walked over to him, giving him a playful swat to the back of his head. "Jacky...it's dirty! Go change...no, never mind...no time." She trailed off. "Where's your book bag? JACK, Get your head right boy!"

Duo looked her right in the eye. "Don't call me boy!" He snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest, and began to tap her foot. "Try that again, only this time, you say: 'Sorry mom.' lets here it." She looked him right in the eye. "Mom?" Duo asked, looking puzzled. His heart fluttered. He never had a mother. "Yes, Mom...M.O.M. Got that!" She snapped, poking his chest, then returning to the kitchen. Duo shook his head, trying to get rid of the confusion. Just then, the doorbell rang. A quaint chime. "GET THAT!" Shouted Mom. Duo rushed the door, and opened it, shocked at what he saw.

"Heero!" He gasped. The boy, looked just like Duo's comrade, his hair a bit messier though. "Toni." The boy said, pointing at himself. "Are you ok?" He asked. Duo nodded. "Sorry, I'm having a weird dream. Or, I was having one..." Duo began. He pushed Toni from the door, and stepped outside. "Don't you wanna tell Linda good buy? Or, get your backpack! Dude!" Duo was taken back. "Did...did you just call me Dude?" Toni rolled his eyes, with a groan. "You know who you should talk to about this dream? Holden." He said, taking up his backpack, adjusting it. "Who?" Duo asked. Toni rolled his eyes again.

School was something to be taken in. A huge building full of kids his age, and older. The kids being herded into rooms, to be taught to grow up. reminded him of the military. The two boys had made it onto the campus. Toni Jumped a bit, then waved his hand high in the air, "HOLDEN!" He shouted. A tall boy in a crowd of teen girls, turned, and looked. He was tall, tan, and his hair covered his face. "That's Trowa." Duo mumbled to Toni. Holden approached the other boys. "Hey man." He said, taking Toni's hand, and pulling him close, slamming their chests together, patting each others backs once, then letting go.

"Trowa..." Duo said softly. The boy gave him a weird look. "He thinks he's in a dream, or was having one about us, being solders or something." Toni said. Holden laughed a bit. "And you were there, and you! Even you Aunty Emm..." He said, pointing at a blond approaching them. "Excuse me!" Snapped the boy, placing a hand on his chest. "Quatre!" Duo shouted, going in for a hug, only to get punched in the gut. "I told you to keep him off me...and what's a quatre?" He snapped. Duo caught his breath, and stood up right. "What was that for!" He snapped. "This is Dylon, you remember him, don't you!" Toni said softly. "I don't remember the name." Duo said, rubbing his abdomen. "And I don't remember him being a hitter...and you love hugs!" He shouted at Dylon. The blond crossed his arms. "If I were a fag, maybe..." He snapped. "Now whats wrong with him...did you toke before school?"

"Toke?" Duo asked. looking around. The way things were going, Wufei was bound to show up. What would he be like? Oh boy... "Yeah, toke...as in..." Toni began, then pressed two fingers to his lips, and making a sucking noise. "As in, smoke." said Holden. "As in pot." said Dylon. Duo looked shocked. "I don't...Or...maybe I do..." He looked around again. "He did...hes way off..." Holden said, he turned around, trying to look at whatever Duo was looking at. "So, where's Wufei?" Duo asked. The other boys looked on in confusion. "Who?" Asked Toni.

"Chang, Wufei." Duo said, with an urge in his tone, maybe hearing the name would make them remember something. "Chang Paou?" Dylon snapped. "He's around here somewhere." Duo shook his head. "No, Wufei. yeh tall.. Chinese..mean as shit." Duo rambled. "Sounds about right..." Dylon said, looking over his shoulder, then dropping his backpack on the ground. "Here he comes." Toni said, waving his hand over his head. "He found us..." Holden mumbled. Duo looked around, then spotted an Asian boy making his way to the pack. He looked like Wufei, but...more...foot ball...

"skipping first class, who's with me..Dill? Tone...You..." He said, pointing at Holden. "Wufei...football? really?" Duo said. The boy looked at him with a heated eye. "What! What did he call me...what did you call me!" He snapped, lunging at Duo, only to be grabbed up by the other boys. "He's stoned." Toni said, grabbing Chang's arm. "Real...stoned." Dylon snapped. The boy calmed down, and the others let him go. "Well...whatever. you're on choke notice bitch." He said, pointing at Duo.

They were friends, why was he so hostile? Wufei never acted this way. Well..He had to think back. the death threats, the glares, the constant use of his last name only...ok, Wufei was Wufei here too. "He thinks hes in a dream or something..." Toni said. Chang crossed his arms. "Hmm...so what else is new? Anyway, I'm skipping and going on Danica patrol. Who's with me." Chang said. "Danica?" Duo asked, and the boys gave him that look again. He just shrugged. "Jack...lay off the smoke." Dylon said, patting the boy on the shoulder, making his book bag slip off. He adjusted it, absent-mindedly, then realized he had done it. It was like a second nature. He lived in this world, that was that. He must have had one hell of a dream.

Remembering it, like it was yesterday. Feeling like it was all yesterday. Piloting a Gundam, working with Heero, and the others, to fight for peace. Living on a Colony in space all his life. When he had mentioned all of this to his new friend Toni, the boy had told him to write it all down in song forms, and they would put it together when they jammed. Duo didn't even know how to play the drums. Or did he? and he never knew Trowa to play the guitar. Flute maybe. And Quatre on a bass? Violin...sure...but...bass? and Heero was not much of a singer, never hearing his voice reach past monotone.

"Do you have homework?" Mom asked, as Duo walked into the house with Toni and Holden. "Hello Miss M." She looked up at the boys, and smiled at Holden. "What do you want?" She asked. Holden smiled sheepishly, looking down. "Cake." He said, with a chuckle. Mom smiled, "chocolate cake on the counter in the kitchen." The three boys smiled, and made their way to the room. "Now boys, I just finished cleaning in there...it better stay that way!" She snapped. The boys nodded, and continued toward their destination.

"So, are you gunna write all that down?" Holden asked, putting a fork full of cake in his mouth. Duo nodded. "It's weird, y'know...I woke up not knowing where I was, or anything...you guys, we work together...or rather...we did in my dream." He too put a fork full in his mouth. Toni finished his sip of milk, and put his glass on the counter. "That's friggen weird, solders in space! Best album name ever!" He giggled. "See, in my dream, you would never be joking...or laughing." Duo said. "did you tell your mom?" Holden asked, wiping his mouth. "I...never had one, in my dream...so, its kinda nice...to hear that...to have her around." The boys listen as Duo spoke. they seemed to understand a bit, but said nothing.

"Ok, I'll tell him." Duo looked up from his place on the sofa, at the woman he had come to know as 'mom' for the day. She turned and hung up the phone, then looked at her supposed son. "That was Lilly She said, she was sorry she missed you today. She had a doctor thing. So, hows Algebra treating you?" She walked over and sat next to the boy. Duo looked at his paper on the coffee table. The math was easy as could be, considering he had calibrated Deathsyth on a regular basis. "Now, see here Jack! I told you, you could do it if you apply yourself!" She snapped, taking up the page, and looking it over.

"Mom..." He said softly. She looked over at him. He had to try, he had to tell her...he had to..hug her. He grabbed her up in an embrace. "Oh! Well...now, what's all this about?" She said, with a giggle, hugging him back. "I love you mom!" He said, tearing up. "Jack...Jack...whats wrong?" She asked, pulling away, looking at him. "Oh god...is Lilly pregnant...I'm to young to be a gra-"

"WHAT! No...I just...I gatta tell you something mom..." She looked mad, but smiled. "you know you can tell me anything. Oh god...are you gay...I want grandchi-"

"NO! MOM! Just...listen to me!" Duo snapped. He took a deep breath, and began to tell all, about the 'dream' he had had. She listened intently, without judgment. As all mothers do, it's a law they have. When he finished, she smiled, and gave him a hug. "Jack...I will always love you, it was just a bad dream. that's all." She pulled away, and he nodded. "What was the name you had?" She asked. "Duo."

"Duo...Duo...get up!"

The voice sounded familiar enough, so he opened his eyes. There he saw the boy standing over him. "Toni!" Duo snapped. The boy pointed at himself. "Heero..." He said, "I'm Heero. Are you ok?" Duo sat up. He looked around the safe house, then covered his face, and sobbed. "Is there something you need to talk about before we head out, it's not like you to wake up crying." Heero said, sitting on the bed. "It was just a dream..." Duo said, wiping his eyes, and sucking in the sobs. "Then why cry?" Heero asked. Duo looked him right in the eye. "I just wanted it to be real..."

Spoot: The end!

Duo: Oh wow, a mind...fuck.

Spoot: language!


End file.
